This invention relates to a method of, and apparatus for, regulating the pressure in a deformable conduit conducting a flowing fluid.
It is an object of the invention to provide for the pressure in the conduit to be accurately regulated within wide limits, using simple means easy in operation, which render supervision and maintenance substantially superfluous.